Without You
by Gibbsredhoodie
Summary: Episode tag for Season 8 episode Spider and the Fly. Will the actions of Paloma Reynosa push Gibbs and Abby together? Gibbs/Abby pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Without You

Rated: M

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS or the characters.

Spoilers: Patriot Down, Spider and the Fly

A/N: This is set during the Season 8 episode Spider and the Fly. Chapter 1 takes place after the team finds the Day of the Dead dolls Paloma Reynosa left on their cars, and the one at Gibbs' house.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It was after midnight when Abby turned up on his doorstep, bulging suitcase at her feet and Darren, the agent in charge of her safety, in tow. She grinned nervously when Gibbs opened the door, dressed in his loose fitting sweatpants and an old NIS shirt. Without question he reached out, picked up her case and nodded at the agent who turned and walked down the stairs.

"C'mon Abbs," he rested his hand on her lower back, ushering her inside and locking the door behind her.

She saw the two glasses and bottle of bourbon sitting on the table and looked around the room to if Jackson Gibbs or Mike Franks were still up. Upon seeing they were alone she felt slightly relieved. The thought of having to justify her sudden need to come over to anyone other than Gibbs was not something she wanted to go through after the day she'd had.

Gibbs sat her suitcase down at the bottom of the stairs and moved over to pour them both a drink. "Here," he said holding a glass out to her. "It'll help you sleep."

"You knew I was coming." It came out as more of a statement than a question and the shrug of his shoulders was really the only answer she needed. Gibbs had an uncanny knack of knowing things were going to happen before they actually did, although in this case she was certain Darren had something to do with it.

"I'm sorry," she started, continuing to look nervously around the room and not meeting his eyes. "I know you have a full house already, and this is probably the last thing you need but I just wanted to feel safe."

She swallowed the contents of her glass in one gulp and Gibbs took the empty glass from her and placed it on the table. Standing in front of her, one of his hands lifted her chin to face him while the other reached out to link their fingers. "This is my fault Abby, you have nothing to be sorry for...and there'll never be a time when you're not welcome, no matter who else is here."

Abby smiled at him, her apprehension vanishing with the reassuring squeeze of his hand. She pulled him into a hug, sighing at how calm she felt now safe within his arms. "It's not that I don't trust Darren, it's just...he's not you."

When she felt the soft kiss he pressed to her forehead she tightened her arms around his waist and let her eyes drift shut. Being this close to him was where she always felt safest and her earlier panic attack now began to feel like a distant memory. Gibbs ran his hand over her back and after a few moments neither of them had moved to break the embrace, both perfectly happy to stay where they were. Abby soon started to feel herself become sleepy, the warmth of his body and his soothing motions on her back causing her to yawn and nuzzle into his shoulder.

"Time for bed," she heard him say softly, feeling the slight rumble of his voice vibrate under her cheek.

Reluctantly she pulled back from him. Unsure of exactly where she'd be sleeping Abby waited for Gibbs to move first. She assumed his dad would be in the spare room, and knowing Mike he was more than likely down on the cot in the basement with some of Gibbs' bourbon keeping him company. Which only left Gibbs' bed or the couch.

"You can sleep in my bed," he said interrupting her thoughts.

He picked up her bag and led the way up the stairs, their footsteps quiet in an attempt to keep from waking Jackson. When they entered Gibbs' room Abby couldn't help but notice the way the sheet and blanket on his bed had been tossed, as if Gibbs had gotten up in a hurry.

"You're going to stay in here with me right?" she asked sheepishly, watching him put her things down in the corner of the room.

Part of her wanted him with her just so that feeling of being completely safe wouldn't leave her, but deep down Abby knew it was more than that. She had always been drawn to him, but now more than ever she found herself thinking of him more than just her boss and her friend. She was starting to realise that she'd never find someone that could fill the void in her life that only Gibbs could fill. When it came to Gibbs, there was no replacement, only he would make her happy.

"You sure?" he finally asked.

"Of course Gibbs, I'm not kicking you out of your own bed...and I like the idea of having you beside me."

He merely nodded and walked back towards the door. "I'll just go switch off the lights and get you some water."

Abby watched him go before she searched through her bag for her pyjamas. She pulled out the black cotton pants and was about to pick out the matching top when she noticed one of Gibbs' old marine shirts sitting on the chair next to her bag. Without a second thought she picked it up and took it with her into the bathroom to get changed.

When she returned to the room Gibbs was laying on his back in bed. He smiled at her in his t-shirt and she could feel his eyes following her as she put her clothes away and walked over to the bed.

"I can get you a new one of those shirts you know," he smirked.

"Yes, but it won't smell like you." She bit back the rest of her response, not saying that it felt like him too and in the simplicity of wearing the t-shirt she felt like every time it rubbed against her skin that he was touching her.

Slipping under the covers and laying down beside Gibbs, Abby rolled over to face him. She wanted to snuggle closer and put her arms around him but wasn't sure how he'd feel about her invading his space. Gibbs stared at the ceiling and even with the small amount of lighting that the bedside lamp provided Abby could tell his mind was racing.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, daring to reach out and trail her fingers over his forehead.

"I'll make it up to you Abbs," he said softly, turning to face her. "When this mess is all over, I'll make it up to you."

She could see it was getting to him, having put everyone in danger and it only made her heart swell even more for him. It was difficult for Gibbs to let anyone see he had a vulnerable side and Abby wanted to do anything she could to help take the burden away from him. She trusted him more than anyone, and she knew that the faith she had in him would make him fight even harder to end this whole situation. She doubted anything she might say to him would make him punish himself less and in the end decided the best way to help was to offer the comfort that they always got from physical contact.

"Not that you need to make anything up to me, but I find a cuddle always helps."

Gibbs leaned over and turned off the light, darkness falling over them as he stretched out his arm and pulled her to nestle into his side. She felt the tension slowly start to leave him, the gentle circling of her hand on his chest slowing his breathing and forcing him to relax. Abby couldn't help but think about how things had come full circle in such a small amount of time. When she had arrived, upset and scared he had calmed her down and made her feel safe with only a few words and touches. And now here she was, helping his body and mind to forget the guilt and anger he had towards himself for placing her in danger. The realisation only helped to further cement her feeling for Gibbs. They knew and understood each other so well and she hoped that one day his feelings would develop into the same deep love she felt for him.

As her eyes adjusted to the dark she could make out the outline of his face, his eyes fluttering open and closed as he fought to stay awake. Taking hold of her hand on his chest Gibbs rolled over onto his side, facing away from her. He entwined their fingers tightly, bringing them back to his chest, her arm encircling him from behind. Abby followed his lead and pressed the front of her body up against his back, their legs tangling together. She was sure she heard him groan at the contact but decided now wasn't the time to be teasing him and instead pressed a light kiss to the back of his neck. Her head lay behind his on the pillow and she brought her face as close to him as she could, finally allowing her body to accept their nearness and the fact that neither of them was going anywhere. The scent of him combined with the softness of the sheets and the hardness of his body did very little to tame her unruly hormones but she closed her eyes and focused on her breathing.

"Night Gibbs."

"Night Abbs."

As difficult as she thought it might be to sleep so close to him Abby soon drifted off, content that she was safe and that Gibbs' mind was at rest, at least for now.

When Abby woke in the morning it was to find that their positions had been reversed. She could feel the warmth radiating from Gibbs' body as he completely enveloped her body from behind. The soft snores that came from beside her ear told her that he was still sleeping and she smiled; there was no other place she'd rather be than here.

Sunlight was only just beginning to filter in through the open curtains and when she looked at the clock to see it had only just gone 6am she let her heavy eyes drift shut again, savouring the presence of the man wrapped so tightly around her. Abby knew as soon as he woke, he'd be out of bed and for that reason she remained perfectly still. But with every passing minute she found it more difficult to not roll over and slowly kiss him awake. After last night she wanted Gibbs to know exactly how she felt about him and she had to know if he felt the same. She was aware of just how much was at stake and didn't want to give him more to worry about, but before he went to faceoff with Paloma she wanted Gibbs to know how much she loved him.

Before her thoughts could go any further Abby felt Gibbs shift against her, inhaling deeply when he buried his face in the curve of her neck. Her name came from between his lips as a sigh, his hand sliding from her waist to rest flat over her stomach, his leg protectively covering hers. "I don't wanna lose you," he mumbled sleepily against her skin.

The declaration surprised her and was enough to make her turn in his arms, needing to look into his eyes. She placed one hand on his shoulder and the other between his cheek and the pillow. The change in position also meant their lips were barely an inch apart, their breath mingling. "You won't. I'm right here."

"I wanted to kill him when he threatened you," he whispered, referring to the incident in the bullpen the day before with Alejandro Rivera. The threat had scared her and it, along with finding the Day of the Dead doll left by Paloma on her car had been the last straw, causing her weakening nerves to crumble.

Abby felt her mouth start to get dry and the tip of her tongue darted out to lick her lips, trying to moisten them so she could talk and not blend all her words together. The way their bodies had never broken contact since last night and what he had just said made her believe that he had similar feelings for her. But she still had doubts that he would want her in the same way she wanted and needed him. Knowing she might not get another chance she plucked up the courage to speak before it vanished just as quickly as it appeared. "Promise me you'll be careful today. After you finish this, we have some things to talk about...don't you think?"

Gibbs' answer was to press a kiss to the tip of her nose followed by her chin, his lips then coming to rest against hers. Abby held her breath as he started to nibble along her top lip and it was the only invitation she needed to return the kiss. Pushing him onto his back, her fingers glided through his hair, her mouth demanding as she deepened the kiss.

"Don't kiss me like this unless you mean it," she gasped, her lips moving frantically against his when she spoke.

Gibbs flipped them over, his tongue entering her mouth and his lips stifling her moan when his hands took hold of her waist. She couldn't get enough of the taste of him and just as her hunger was starting to take hold, their kisses becoming more intense, Gibbs drew back from her.

"I mean it," Gibbs said softly, leaning his forehead against her and trying to catch his breath.

"I don't want to lose you either," Abby admitted.

Gibbs kissed her again quickly and smiled. "I want to stay here with you but I need to get up. The sooner it's over, the sooner we can get back to this...to us."

Abby beamed at him; she liked the sound of that. And she loved that he was finally willing to give in to what they had both been trying to ignore. It didn't matter that his fear of losing her had pushed him to at last acknowledge his feelings. What mattered was that he felt the same way about her as she did about him and he wasn't afraid to show her anymore.

Soon dressed and ready to face the day they descended the stairs together, rounding the corner to find Jackson and Mike both sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"You're late probie. Can't say I blame you though, if I had someone as beautiful as Abby in my bed can't say I'd be in a hurry either."

Abby blushed and tried to hide her face from their view. Even though she and Gibbs hadn't gone beyond some touching and kissing things had definitely changed between them.

"You slept together?" Jackson asked, feigning ignorance.

"We slept in the same bed dad. Slept." Gibbs pointed out, trying to make it clear nothing had happened. Abby could tell from the satisfied grin on both Mike and Jackson's face that neither of them believed a word of it.

"Uh huh." Mike muttered under his breath

"If I'd known you were staying over I'd have cooked up a full breakfast," the older Gibbs smiled, getting to his feet. Abby pulled him into a hug and then he held her at arm's length to get a good look at her.

"It was kind of a last minute thing. You were already asleep when I got here last night and Gibbs and I went straight to bed." She saw Gibbs roll his eyes at the snort Mike tried to turn into a cough and she tried to hide her own grin.

"Darren will drive you to work okay Abbs, send someone out to get you some breakfast once you're inside the building. I'll come and see you later on."

Abby nodded and let him lead her towards the door. They both stopped before reaching the front door, realising that two sets of eyes were now on them. Gibbs leaned towards her, kissing her softly on the cheek. She placed both of her hands on his waist when he started to pull away, keeping him close and not caring who saw.

"Be careful...I love you," Abby said quietly so only he could hear.

Gibbs moved his mouth so it was touching the tip of her ear, "I love you too." The huskiness in his voice made her shiver, his words making her heart soar.

With a final shy kiss, this time on his lips, she turned and walked out through the front door, laughing when she heard Gibbs trying to answer the barrage of questions from his father.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks heaps for the reviews and adding of this story to alerts and favs :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Several hours later Gibbs was at an alternative safe house where he would wait with his dad and Mike for Paloma to hopefully fall victim to their trap. Gibbs excused himself to walk outside and call Abby to make sure she was safe, ignoring the looks from the two other men as he left. After she'd left his house earlier this morning he'd managed to deflect a lot of his father's questions but he knew it was only a matter of time before Jackson would begin to interrogate him again.

While Gibbs never doubted that he loved Abby, and he now realised she felt the same about him, the reality of having her right in the middle of something so dangerous was starting to make him anxious. And that fear was becoming harder to keep under wraps. He'd always worried about her being in danger because he'd always cared about her, but them being in a relationship would put her more at risk.

He knew he needed to be focused on putting an end to everything with Paloma and her brother but Gibbs found it impossible to steer his thoughts away from Abby. More than anything he wanted to be with her, but the constant tug at the back of his mind that the same thing could happen to Abby that happened to Shannon and Kelly was beginning to tear him apart. He'd told her he didn't want to lose her, but he couldn't help wonder if she would be better off, safer, if he stopped their relationship before it had a chance to deepen further. He'd rather that she was alive and for them to remain friends than her to be injured or worse because they were together. He couldn't go through the pain again.

In all of his fantasies about being with Abby, never once did it enter his mind that in loving her he would endanger her. His imagination had deluded him into thinking that if that day ever happened everything would be perfect; this he realised was his mistake. In reality he hadn't believed they would end up together. It was his secret, something that he could hope for, spend endless hours aching over but something that would always be out of his reach.

Shaking his head, he scolded himself for letting his emotions be overrun at a time when doing his job was more important than anything. Taking out his phone, Gibbs pressed number one on speed dial and waited for Abby to answer.

"Hey, Gibbs!" Her energetic voice greeted him, steadying his nerves slightly and making him smile.

He sat down on the top step leading into the house, trying to picture her face as he closed his eyes and massaged his forehead with his fingers. "Everything alright Abbs?"

"Fine, I'm down with Ducky in autopsy. We're all set here until you come and get me."

"That's good." He tried to keep the concern out of his voice but knew he'd failed when he heard her lower her voice.

"Gibbs, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just want this to be over," he didn't want to drag her into his disarrayed state of mind so decided to change the subject quickly. "If everything goes to plan I was thinking maybe I'll go and help dad clean up the store tomorrow."

"Oh," there was a pause and Gibbs knew she hadn't been expecting him to say he'd be leaving her the day after he'd told her he loved her. "You want me to come with you? I can be pretty useful with a broom...or I can keep you and Jackson fed while you work...whatever you need."

Gibbs was certain if he'd been standing next to her Abby's eyes would be pleading with him to say yes. Even on the phone, with everything that his mind was struggling with it was still impossible to say no to her. "Sure Abbs, you can come along."

"Great!" she said excitedly.

Usually when he was done talking to someone he'd just end the call without saying goodbye, but it didn't feel right just hanging up on her anymore. "I gotta go Abby. I'll see you soon."

"Okay, I'm glad you called...I miss you."

He suspected her voice was quieter than usual to prevent Ducky hearing what she was saying and he was thankful she was still keeping things just between the two of them. He missed her as well. It seemed like a long time since he'd seen her but assumed that was due to his inner turmoil, hours had felt more like days.

"Miss you too."

Gibbs closed his phone, exhaling loudly until he had nothing left in his lungs and his chest tightened. Getting to his feet he glanced at the sky, in a few hours the sun would set and under a cover of darkness he would settle the score with Paloma Reynosa. Or at least that's what he hoped. Tony and Ziva were in position and would let him know when their plan was in its last stages and within minutes it would be over. It required perfect timing and an even better understanding of how Paloma and Alejandro worked and thought, but he was tired of the games. The stress and fatigue was beginning to show on them all, and the longer it went on he knew it wasn't going to end until either he or Paloma was dead.

Walking inside the safe house his eyes narrowed firstly at Mike and then Jackson when they stopped talking as he entered. Making himself a fresh cup of coffee Gibbs ignored their continued stares, Jackson eventually speaking up. "You still haven't answered my questions."

"There's a reason for that." Unfortunately Gibbs was aware that this time he wasn't going to be able to get out of the questioning as easily as this morning. The small house they were in only had a couple of rooms and there was no place to escape unless he went outside. Once the coffee cup was full he turned and walked out of the kitchen to stand watch at one of the front windows.

"When did you and Abby become a couple?" Jackson persisted.

"Never said we were a couple."

Following Gibbs into the small living room, Jackson stood next to him. "Far as I'm concerned, a man doesn't sleep in the same bed as a woman unless there's something going on."

"And when he says _something going on_ he means–" Mike started, moving to sit on the couch.

"Yeah, I know what he means." Gibbs interjected before Mike could finish, glaring at them both.

"Look, I don't want all the intimate details. Isn't it normal for a father to take an interest when there's someone special in his son's life?"

After spending so long estranged from his father Gibbs felt their relationship was slowly starting to heal. They'd both had their moments of frustration while Jackson had been staying with him over the last four months but over time they had become more comfortable with each other. But he still wasn't ready to discuss his feelings for Abby with Jackson when he didn't fully understand them himself.

"Kinda busy concentrating on trying to not get us killed dad."

Jack took a step closer to his son, not willing to give up easily. "Abby's a sweet girl, I like her and it's obvious you care about her."

"Course I care about her," the words came out quicker than Gibbs had intended and he immediately tried to cover his mistake in giving too much away. "She's part of my team."

"I might be old, but I'm not stupid. She's got her name carved right here," he tapped his forefinger on Gibbs' chest before continuing, "and it's as permanent as one of those tattoos she has inked in her skin."

Using his walking stick to help him, Jackson walked in the direction of the bathroom, leaving Gibbs alone with his thoughts and Mike watching him carefully.

"He's only trying to help," Mike offered.

"Yeah I know, but I can't think about Abby right now." His words sounded harsh even to his own ears, but it was his way of trying to put distance between what was going on in his head and what was happening right in front of him.

"She got you all tied in knots?"

Gibbs took a long swig of coffee, licking the strong liquid from his lips, his eyes still staring out the window. Mike understood him better than most people, they'd been through a lot together and if anyone could help him wade through his feelings of anxiety it would be Mike.

"Never met a woman who wasn't good at that," Mike acknowledged nodding his head. "I know it's not the same with Abby though. She's different...special."

"She is," Gibbs admitted after a few seconds of silence, his voice barely audible, "...how do I look after her?"

He realised with that one short sentence he'd basically told Mike everything. Moving away from the window Gibbs sat down on the couch, putting his empty coffee cup on the floor and resting his elbows on his knees while his hands clasped tightly together.

"Abby can hold her own, and if I know her as well as I think I do, she'd follow you straight into hell. You need to tell her how you feel, which I know for you is like pullin' teeth...but it's only fair to her."

Gibbs sighed, collapsing back on the couch and rubbing his tired brow. "She's so accepting and forgiving but I don't want to hurt her."

"Hold on to her probie, you'll work through it, all the doubts and fears in the world are never gonna stop you loving her."

A short while later as Gibbs walked away from a bleeding Paloma Reynosa, her brother in handcuffs, his thoughts drifted back to Abby. Now that this was over could he put her in the line of fire if something like this happened again, or was it safer to just let her go?

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: These next chapters are set post-Season 8 episode Spider and The Fly. Abby goes with Gibbs to help clean up his dad's store.

* * *

><p>Letting the warm water run down over her tired and aching body Abby couldn't help but wish Gibbs had taken her up on the offer to join her in the shower. After spending the better part of the day helping him and his dad clean and repair some of the damage to the store, she'd wanted to spend some time alone with him. He'd seemed distant since they'd arrived in Stillwater and she was eager to know what was bothering him. To find out if it was something she'd done.<p>

After the night she'd spent wrapped up in his arms in his bed, and what they had said to each other she had expected Gibbs to be more affectionate with her. It had been part of the reason she had offered to come to Stillwater, not just to help clean up the store but to spend some time with Gibbs exploring where their relationship was going. Away from work he could be a different person and Abby wanted the chance to be able to enjoy that, without the rest of the team. She knew he might be holding back because of his father's presence but Jackson seemed genuinely delighted that she was there. Given the glances he kept giving his son and Abby when they were near each other he also appeared to approve of the change between them.

Turning off the water, Abby stepped from the shower, drying herself off, putting on some fresh clothes and brushing her hair. She walked into Gibbs' old bedroom where he'd placed both their bags; a sure sign of where they would sleep. The thought of spending the night alone with him in his bed again made her skin tingle. The few kisses and touches they'd exchanged had only served to intensify her desire for him and all she could think about was how much longer she was going to have to wait to hold him. The taste and feel of his lips against hers was embedded in her memory and she longed to feel his skin pressed close to hers. Hoping that later tonight she'd get a better opportunity to explore his body, she sighed out loud and tried to calm herself, finally leaving the room in search of Gibbs.

Abby found him out on an old outdoor recliner in the backyard. Lying on his back, the case file he was reading had fallen to the ground, his hand still trying to hold it open on the page he was on. She sat down on the chair next to him, studying his face as he slept. He looked so tired and vulnerable that it took all her strength to not reach out and brush some of the tousled hair back from above his closed eyes.

Her gaze roamed over his long well-defined fingers and up his tanned muscular arm to the natural curve of his bicep as it disappeared under his t-shirt. Visually she caressed the contours of his broad solid shoulders, sweeping down over his chest and stomach and even lower to his groin. It was there that her eyes lingered. The cargo shorts he'd changed into reached his knees and Abby couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like to slip her hand underneath, scraping her fingernails back and forth over his thigh and higher. She felt her breath quicken, trying to imagine how his naked flesh would feel under her fingertips.

Even though Gibbs had gone from being totally honest and open with her to seemingly putting up walls to keep her at a distance, for her nothing had changed. She loved him and wanted them to be together, but something had obviously changed for him. In her eyes Gibbs was perfect, from his grumpiness through to his unrelenting dedication to finding justice for the victims of the crimes they investigated. He accepted every one of her idiosyncrasies without question and never failed to show her she was appreciated.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jackson watching her from the kitchen window, her guilt at being caught staring causing a flush of heat to rise in her cheeks. She quickly smiled at the older man and he walked away from the window but not before Abby noticed the smug grin on his face.

"Busted," Abby muttered under her breath.

That single word was enough to start Gibbs stirring from his sleep. His hand clutched onto the file and brought it to his chest, his eyes flickering against the setting sun to eventually reveal pure slivers of blue.

"You feeling okay?" She asked soothingly, reaching out to hold his hand.

"Fine," he answered simply. Turning her hand over in his Abby watched him closely as he studied her palm tracing each line with his thumb.

"It's just...you've been really quiet...distant."

Gibbs sat up on the chair, placing the file down beside him and taking both her hands in his larger ones. He took several deep breaths and she didn't miss the uncertainty in his eyes when he said, "Maybe we haven't completely thought all this through."

"What?" she asked, her voice faint, hoping he wasn't going to say what she thought he was.

"I don't want you to become a target Abby. Hell, you already have been! If we're together, then what kind of danger does that put you in?"

"So that's what this is about?" She got to her feet and started to pace, not giving him a chance to answer. "You're in danger every day, how do you think that makes me feel?"

Gibbs looked up at her as she continued to walk back and forwards in front of him. He opened his mouth to say something, before closing it again and turning his head to look away from her.

"So that's it then? Don't I get a say in this?" She felt like a bullet had just ripped through her chest. It had all seemed so easy; to love him and be loved by him, and now it was vanishing right before her eyes. Even though she knew it was more about what Gibbs was feeling, Abby couldn't help but blame herself. She'd let her guard down and made sure he knew exactly how she felt, maybe it had been too much, too soon.

"I don't want you to get hurt," he tried to reason, the strain in his voice evident as he stood up and reached out to touch her arm.

"You're hurting me now Gibbs...don't try and tell me that you don't love me." Abby stared at him defiantly, challenging him to take back the words she'd waited so long to hear.

He stared back at her, his head tilting to the side as his teeth briefly clenched together. "I do love you."

"Then I don't understand. I can't control the way I feel for you, I can't just turn it off and on whenever I want, believe me I've tried...I've loved you for so long Gibbs."

"Abby..." He hesitantly reached out to graze the back of his fingers down her cheek and she found it hard to not lean into the touch or reach out and take a hold of his arm.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, starting to chew on the corner of her bottom lip.

"No, Abby it's not your fault. I just..." Gibbs shook his head when the right words failed to come to him. He hung his head and when he hadn't spoken after a few moments Abby turned and walked back into the house without saying another word. Passing Jackson as he sat at the kitchen table pretending to read the newspaper she rushed up the stairs, oblivious to Gibbs following her.

* * *

><p>Gibbs felt like a bastard. Watching Abby run back into the house he felt his stomach sink. Even as the words had come out of his mouth he'd regretted them, but he didn't know how else to tell her his fear of losing her like he'd lost Shannon and Kelly had become all he could think about. He loved her and wanted to be with her but he was terrified.<p>

Getting to his feet he walked back towards the house and through the back door, nearly running into his father as he started to prepare dinner. Gibbs glared at his dad, trying to stop the lecture before it began but the older man wouldn't be deterred.

"She loves you. I can see it in her eyes every time she looks at you. And you're not doing a good a job as you think you are in hiding your feelings for her either."

"Dad..." Gibbs sighed, running a tired hand through his hair.

"You're scared, I get that, but that's nothing compared to the hurt you'll feel if you let her go."

Gibbs knew Jackson was right. No matter what he tried to tell himself, or how he tried to protect her, losing her like this would be something he'd never get over. It had been a struggle enough for him when his feelings for Abby had started to develop into more than just friendship; not being able to think about anything else but his need for her had begun to influence every part of his life. The mask he'd kept in place at work was beginning to take its toll and he knew it wouldn't be long before the rest of his team knew something was wrong. If he didn't fight for her now, having to live with himself and the knowledge that he could've had her and let her walk away may just prove to be unbearable.

He sighed and gazed longingly up the stairs. He needed to make a decision, and he needed to do it now. Keeping her at arm's length may not even keep her safe, it hadn't when Paloma had come for revenge. It also suddenly became clear to him that in his haste to protect her from physical danger he had be blind to just how much he could hurt her emotionally. Upsetting her in any way was something he'd swore he'd never do, and had threatened other men for doing the same thing. How did this make him any better than them?

"I screwed up," Gibbs admitted finally opening up to his dad, stunned momentarily by his own honesty. "I always put her first. I didn't this time."

"She's a smart woman. She'll know what you're going through."

"That doesn't make it any better."

Jackson walked over to Gibbs, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Sometimes you need to put your life in other people's hands son, trust that they'll be there for you no matter what."

Abby had never given him any reason not to trust her; in fact it was the exact opposite. She'd told him straight out she was willing to do anything for him. She had been prepared to give up the life she knew and take the consequences, to save him from the damning evidence in the report on Pedro Hernandez. That kind of sacrifice deserved better than the way he was treating her now.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Abby knew Gibbs was standing at the open door to their shared room even though she refused to look at him. She continued to try and cram all her clothes in her bag but with each thing she put in knew it would be unlikely that it would close. Gibbs walked in and closed the door before moving over to her and placing his hand over the zipper of the bag. Ignoring him, Abby tried to continue packing, stuffing things in on either side of his hand.

"Abby, stop." He covered her hands with his. She stopped her movements but didn't look at him. "Please don't go."

"I'm not sure I have a reason to stay."

Throwing her bag onto the floor Gibbs sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her down beside him. Abby could see he was struggling, he'd never been very good at talking about his feelings so she let him shift her closer, hoping to provide him with the strength he needed. "Talk to me," she pleaded. "What's going on inside that head of yours?"

So many things sped through his mind. How did he tell her he was beginning to lose himself in her? That his mind was consumed with her, his body ached for her and his soul felt incomplete without her. That all these feelings would be completely normal if he was a normal man, not haunted by ghosts from his past and chased by shadows. Could Abby ever really be prepared for the baggage he carried around on his shoulders, and was she the first one, the only one, who would stay with him and love him through anything?

"I don't wanna lose you," he said softly, repeating what he'd said to her the day before. This time his words held different meaning and Gibbs hoped she understood that this was his way of saying sorry.

Abby twisted her body on the bed so she was facing him, her knee resting against his thigh. "My feelings for you will never change, and these doubts you have aren't about us, they're about something you have no control over. I know that scares you but it's a risk I'm willing to take. I want to be with you."

Putting his hand on her knee and shuffling her closer he marvelled at her ability to follow her heart completely, her braveness enough to put any Marine to shame. Her words were without hesitation and Gibbs resisted his instinct to just kiss her senseless and hope for the best. Regardless of everything she had already offered him her heart; all he needed to do was take it.

"Have you had this discussion with every woman you've ever dated or married Gibbs? Because that's a lot of stress, and goes a long way to explaining that silver hair of yours."

"Didn't need to."

"Why not?"

"They weren't you." Gibbs took a loose tendril of her wet hair and placed it behind her ear, his hand cupping the back of her head. "I need you to let me protect you. Even when you think I'm being over-protective and unreasonable, I need you to know that everything I do is to keep you safe. To keep you with me."

"I know," she breathed, leaning her forehead on his shoulder.

"I want to be with you too," Gibbs finally admitted, echoing her words. Saying the words out loud he suddenly felt at peace, as if everything had fallen into place. He wouldn't lose her, and just as his father had predicted she understood; something he would normally have known had he not been overcome by his internal struggle. He felt like he'd run a marathon, his fear mixed with adrenaline had sent his heart rate spiralling out of control, but as the pounding in his chest gradually started to slow he turned his attention to Abby.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," she said nervously.

"Didn't mean to. Never been very good at this stuff." He knew she'd understand that it had been a while since he'd had someone he cared about as much as he did her. In the early stages of their relationship he might fumble through some of it blindly but he would make sure he always put her first. He was determined Abby wouldn't be added to the ever-growing list of failed relationships and broken hearts. She was different.

"Between the two of us, we'll get there," she said optimistically.

Taking their closeness as an indication that Abby had forgiven him Gibbs kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. He hoped with time the anxiety he felt that he could lose her would lessen, but for now all he wanted was to be with her and to allow her to take over his life in a completely new and pleasurable way.

Framing his face within her hands Abby tentatively kissed the corner of his mouth. Gibbs tilted his face so he could draw out the kiss, carefully brushing his lips over hers several times.

"So we're okay?" he asked.

"That depends on how you plan to make it up to me."

She straddled his lap, her lips and tongue quickly covering the pulse point in his neck. Gibbs gripped her waist firmly, sliding her further up his legs. Letting his head fall back he let Abby continue to kiss and suckle her way up and down his neck.

"Jack's cooking up some pretty good steaks downstairs, will that do?" He smirked briefly before she ground her hips against his, the action removing the smile from his face when he moaned.

"What I want, I can only get from you." Her gentle caresses on his neck suddenly turned urgent, her lips and fingers burning a trail over every inch of exposed skin. Gibbs soon found himself on his back, fighting a sigh when her mouth travelled down over his throat to the hollow at the base of his neck. Her tongue darted out into the small indentation, exploring and tasting him with each touch, her soft whimpers with each successive kiss sending a rush of blood straight between his legs.

Holding onto her shoulders, he raised her off his chest, taking in her lust filled eyes and ragged breathing. "Got a neck fetish Abbs?"

"Everything about you is my fetish Gibbs." She grinned at him playfully, grabbing onto the bottom of his t-shirt dragging it up and sliding her hands over the expanse of his stomach and chest, her fingers curling through the hair she found. Her mouth latched on to one of his nipples once she'd rid him of the piece of clothing, her tongue swirling around the sensitive bud.

Gibbs groaned when her hand brushed across the hardness in his pants, her fingers fumbling with his belt buckle. "You really want to do this with my dad downstairs?"

Abby got to her feet, the speed with which she rid herself of all her clothes startling him, and making her answer clear. "I can be quiet," she winked mischievously at him.

Gibbs chuckled, not for a second taking his eyes of the sudden appearance of her creamy skin and the artwork that adorned her body. "You sure about that?"

"No, but I can't wait any longer, I need you."

Sitting down on the edge of his knees she leaned forward and popped the button on his jeans and slid the zipper down, taking her time as it moved over the bulge underneath. Gibbs' hips bucked off the bed, desperate to have her touch him as long as possible. Grabbing onto both his jeans and boxers at the same time she pulled them down his legs to where her own body prevented them going any further.

Taking in the sight of the full naked length of him, Abby hopped off his knees and pulled his pants completely off and dropped them on the floor. Perching herself back on his knees she kept enough distance so he couldn't stop her when her fingers eased up and down the length of his erection. Circling her thumb over the tip she increased the movement of her strokes, unable to tear her gaze from him as she watched the muscles in Gibbs' chest and neck start to tighten, his head thrown back against the bed.

She wanted to continue to watch him as he gave himself completely up to her, but what she wanted more was to have him inside of her. When she stopped her ministrations to slide further up on his lap Gibbs sat up, his fingers immediately finding her wetness, her startled cry of pleasure loud in the quiet house.

"Thought you were going to be quiet," he whispered, his fingers slipping into her slick heat and beginning to tease her.

"That was before I knew what this would feel like," she gasped, her lips then sealing over his to begin a new wave of hungry kisses. Her arms wound behind his neck, her tongue duelling with his as she tried to muffle the noises that threatened to undo them both.

Gibbs smiled against her lips, if they had been alone in the house he was sure the sounds he'd asked her to hold back would be enough to bring him the release he was trying so hard to delay. With each demanding kiss Abby's breathing became more laboured as she tried to keep her lips in contact with his and take in oxygen at the same time, all the while trying to prevent herself from making any sounds. When Gibbs sped up the movement of his fingers inside her, she couldn't help but push herself down onto the nimble digits, her resolve getting closer to shattering.

Before Abby was ready Gibbs broke away from her mouth, withdrawing his fingers to hold onto her waist. Easing her back so her chest was arched towards him he bent forward covering the soft skin of her breasts with his lips, his hands spreading out over her sides and back. He felt himself harden even further at the sight of her, naked and exposed, and all his. "You're so beautiful Abby."

Slowly she began to gyrate her hips against him, letting him know she was growing more impatient. Gibbs lifted her body so her knees were either side of his hips and from her raised position Abby used his shoulders to steady herself as she lowered down onto him, slowly easing him inside. Already incredibly aroused from the ministrations of his fingers, the feeling of Gibbs buried within her instantly sent Abby over the edge, her internal muscles clamping down on him. Gibbs stilled all his movements, allowing her body to adjust and willing his body to hold on a bit longer as she tightened around him. Her eyes drifted closed and she sucked in deep gasps of air, her head falling forward against his.

While her body continued to tremble Gibbs nuzzled his face against her pressing slow kisses to her lips. Abby wondered if he had any idea what he did to her. The joining of their bodies was something she'd spent so many hours thinking about, and in all her fantasies the way he felt, inside her and around her, didn't even come close to the ecstasy she was experiencing right now.

"I love you so much," she sighed, her fingers pushing through his silver hair.

Gibbs' fingers ghosted over her back. "Love you too, Abbs."

Her slowing heartbeat once again started to increase when Gibbs inched his lips gradually up the side of her face, flittering across her eyelids and down her nose. She could feel him throbbing inside her and shifted her hips, the action making Gibbs hastily fasten his lips onto hers to suppress his groan. The kiss rapidly turned desperate, Abby's tongue delving inside his mouth to glide over his teeth and tongue. Gibbs' lips were also relentless, constantly opening and closing over hers until their bodies started to move.

As Abby sank down onto him over and over again she felt the pressure start to build deep within her again. The friction of her breasts against the roughness of his chest hair increased the frequency of her moans and with each stroke of him inside her she fought to keep from screaming out his name. Gibbs gripped her hips tighter to him, thrusting himself into her harder and faster, his breathing coming out as ragged groans. Abby's movements turned hurried and erratic, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she met his powerful thrusts with her own. Both of them tried to be quiet but the sheer pleasure of finally being together was too intense to deny and Abby's loud pleas and her frantic "Oh God," soon had Gibbs struggling to stay silent.

"Abby..." he grunted between clenched teeth as she angled her hips, plunging down on him one last time before she felt her orgasm rip through her, his name escaping from her mouth on a strangled moan into his shoulder. The second Gibbs felt her constrict and ripple around him he let go, lifting his hips forcefully off the bed several times before pulling her down with him as he collapsed backwards onto the bed.

Abby stayed on top of him, her legs on either side of his, both of them panting heavily but feeling totally content and exhausted. She rested her chin on his chest, her lips beginning a trail back up towards his neck. "I think if we do that a few more times you'll be well on your way to making it up to me."

"And after that?"

Abby felt excitement rush through her at the thought of sex with Gibbs on a regular basis; the idea alone made her light-headed. "After that it'll just be for fun."

"I'm gonna need that steak after all then," Gibbs mused, wondering exactly how he was going to face his dad. He knew he could go downstairs and pretend nothing had happened but he was pretty sure with Abby's inability to remain quiet Jackson would've heard at least some of what they were doing.

"He'll be happy for you, for us," Abby said picking up on where his thoughts had gone and trailing her fingers over his chest.

"I know." He kissed her on the forehead and gently rolled her off him, Abby's breath catching when he slipped out of her. Wanting to continue to feel the touch of her skin, Gibbs snuggled his body into her side, his arms around her middle holding her close.

"And with it out in the open we won't need to hide anything from him."

"Uh huh," he mumbled travelling over her bare shoulder with kisses, his upper thigh rubbing against hers.

The growl of Abby's stomach broke the tender moment and Gibbs moved his hand to pass back and forth across her abdomen. "Guess both of us could use something to eat. You okay to go downstairs?"

"Sure, just give me a few minutes."

Gibbs reluctantly rolled away from her and got to his feet, trying to untangle their clothes. Abby watched him as he bent over, her eyes glued to his naked backside. So many times she'd visualised herself grabbing the two firm globes of flesh within her hands and dragging him against her. "Wait!" she call out, stopping him before he could put his boxers on.

Biting her bottom lip she sauntered over to him and before he knew what was happening she had a strong grip on his butt. With one swift move his naked body was pressed against hers again, her hands perfectly cupping his rear. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," she purred.

Gibbs smiled, his eyes lighting up and his own hands wandering over her skin. "Hope it lived up to expectation then."

"You always do," she said softly.

With a final squeeze of her hands they broke apart, Abby kissing the centre of his chest and sitting back down on the bed. She watched as Gibbs got dressed and placed her crumpled clothes beside her on the bed, trying to take in every last detail of him. He left the room, kissing her on the lips a final time and telling her to come downstairs when she was ready and promising her he'd talk to Jackson.

As she sat on the bed, her tangled clothes beside her, Abby tried to wrap her head around just how much had changed in the last several days. Despite the fact that she had a lot to hate Paloma Reynosa for, somehow the dead woman's thirst for revenge had brought her the one thing she wanted. Jethro Gibbs was hers, and even though he still carried some scars Abby was more than happy for the chance to try and heal them.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews and adding of this story to alerts and favourites. Here's the final part.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

After leaving Abby in his bedroom Gibbs made a quick trip to the bathroom to freshen up before heading downstairs. If there was going to be any awkwardness with his father, he wanted to make sure he wore the brunt of it before Abby joined them. When he walked into the kitchen Jackson had the steak on cooking and was fixing a salad, the steady cutting sound of the knife dulled out by the sound of the news as it blared from the tv. The older man looked up from the counter, his movements stalled temporarily at the sight of his son before resuming slicing.

"Everything alright?" He asked looking over the top of his glasses.

"Yep"

Gibbs walked over to the fridge and took two bottles of water out. He placed one on the table for Abby when she came down; twisting the cap on the other and sculling it down in almost one go. The cold liquid helped to moisten his parched throat and cool his body which was still heated from his encounter with Abby.

"You two catch a nap?" Jackson asked and Gibbs briefly choked as he swallowed the remaining mouthful of water. He knew it was a stab at the way he had fervently protested he and Abby had only slept the last time they had been in bed together.

"Something like that."

Gibbs started to set their places at the dining table, getting out the plates and cutlery and eventually sitting down on one of the chairs. He tried to ignore the way his body was starting to protest against the events of the day. The combination of the more recent amorous activity with Abby along with the earlier manual labour he'd done by installing new shelves and fixtures in the store had left his arms and legs aching and making him feel every one of his years.

"Gonna have your hands full with that one Leroy."

Gibbs bottom jaw slackened as he tried to keep hidden the grin that threatened to spread across his face "Yes, sir."

"She okay?"

"Will be. I'll make sure of it."

Jackson nodded and Gibbs could see the relief in his eyes. "Good."

Gibbs knew as tired as he was, it had been a long time since he'd felt this relaxed and happy, and it was all because of Abby. She never failed to lift his spirits and with a simple caress could have him both calm and aroused. He wasn't sure what he'd done to gain her unyielding trust and love but now that he had it, it wasn't something he was prepared to give up.

Without her he was just surviving, going through his daily routine, striving to find meaning in his work and giving in to empty comfort in the arms of women he didn't care about. With her he was whole, the barriers he'd created around himself gone, the need to hide his deepest feelings banished and replaced with an unrelenting desire to make her understand just how much she meant to him. Everything about her overwhelmed him; her physical presence, her scent and taste had him reeling. Her energy and enthusiasm for life made him feel young and eager to see the good in everything. And her passion and desire made him want her with an unrelenting longing he hadn't felt in long time.

Gibbs' weary bones carried him back over to the fridge and he grabbed two beers, taking the top off one he handed it to Jackson. It was a wordless thank you, a way to reach out to the man who had for so long been absent from his life and who now had helped him fully realise the most important person in his life.

"Glad something good could finally come out of all this," Jackson said, his nod affirming that he accepted Gibbs' silent appreciation.

"Me too, dad."

When Abby walked into the kitchen Jackson was placing the food on the table and Gibbs sat with his long legs stretched outwards across the room in front of him. She stood next to him, her hands coming to rest on the back of his chair, the tips of her fingers lightly stroking his shoulder. When he smiled up at her, the look of love in his eyes made her blush and she lifted the beer out of his hand to take a mouthful, trying to quell her intense craving for him. It had always been difficult for her to keep her hands to herself; even as friends the need for them to have a physical connection had formed a strong part of their relationship. But now that she was free to touch him whenever and wherever she wanted, that need had intensified by epic proportions.

As they ate, Abby moved her leg so her knee was touching Gibbs', the corners of his lips curving up into a radiant grin that made her heart race. Watching him eat she found it virtually impossible to not let her mind wander. From the way the hands that held his knife and fork had touched her barely minutes ago, to how the tongue that slipped from between his lips to retrieve a small piece of food on the corner of his mouth had left her breathless and wanting more. Startling out of her thoughts she realised she was staring at him and forced herself to blink and turn back to her food.

If the new status of their relationship made her so much more responsive to every little thing he did then she was aware that she wouldn't need to tell anyone they were together, she'd give it away. If she could barely function when he was eating, how was she going to control herself when he was working on his boat which had always managed to get her worked up?

The sound of Jackson clearing his throat beside her broke Abby out of her reverie and she looked at him, catching his knowing grin before he turned to Gibbs, "You remember Stan from the tavern?"

"Sure, he still owns that?"

"Yeah, he called while you two were...talking. Wanted to know if I was willing to give him the chance to win back the money I cleaned him out of before I left to stay with you. It's lucky he's a good bartender because he sure can't play poker."

"You swindling him out of his tips?" Gibbs joked.

"Hey, I'm an old man, I've got at least fifteen years on him. Anyway, I was thinking I'll go down and catch up with him for a few hours, give you two some time alone."

"You don't have to do that," Abby piped up. She knew even though the two men had spent the last four months living under the same roof, it might be a while before they got to see each other again. She wanted to make sure Gibbs made the most of the trip and spend as much time with his dad as possible. "We'll have plenty of time alone when we get back home."

Gibbs reached across the table to take her hand in his, the touch of his skin against hers and his willingness to show her affection made her heart skip a beat. His thumb started gentle strokes over her knuckles and Abby moved her fingers apart slightly so he could slip his larger ones in-between hers.

"I won't be gone too long," Jackson said quickly placing his knife and fork down on his plate and getting to his feet. "Leave the dishes, I'll do them when I get back."

In the space of five minutes he was walking out the door leaving Gibbs and Abby alone and somewhat stunned by his sudden departure.

"Real subtle he is," Gibbs chuckled, shaking his head.

Once Abby had finished eating she picked up hers and Jackson's plate and walked over to the sink to rinse them off. Moments later she felt warm hands glide over her stomach from behind and a solid body pressed against her back. "It's gonna be hard to keep myself from touching you when we go back to work," he said huskily, his voice making the hairs on her arms stand on end.

"I can't think about anything else," Abby admitted shyly and turned within his arms.

Taking her hand Gibbs lead them into the living room, collapsing onto the couch and holding one of his arms up for Abby to slide in next to him. Instead she sat down across his lap, her backside nestled between the arm of the couch and Gibbs' leg. He locked her into his embrace, wrapping two strong arms around her and pulling her close. "Comfy?" he murmured, his lips next to her ear.

"Very." Abby shivered when he took the curve of her ear lightly between his lips, his teeth gently grazing along the soft cartilage. The change in his mood since earlier that afternoon had been drastic and Abby revelled in this new playful side of him. She couldn't wait to indulge herself in everything about him. Not just his emotions but also the physical side of him, now that he was an open book to her she wanted to let herself succumb to all that made Jethro Gibbs the man he was.

When he moved his face back from her Abby let her head fall forward to rest against the side of his. "A week ago I would never have imagined this is where I'd be."

"Glad you are Abbs. It's where you belong." He squeezed her possessively and Abby lifted one of her hands to rest over his heart, the other pushing up under his t-shirt at his waist to slide around and stop over his spine.

"What are we going to do when we get back to work?" She asked ruefully.

Gibbs placed his hand under her knee, bending her leg so he could smooth his hand over the curve of her calf muscle. "What do you want to do?"

"Well I don't want to have to hide our feelings...I know Ducky is already suspicious after I was talking to you on the phone and Ziva has this scary sixth sense where she can just sniff out secrets, and Tony, well he's just nosy."

Gibbs laughed. "That's DiNozzo alright."

Abby started to press light kisses to the corner of his eye as it crinkled from his amusement, her voice low as she spoke. "I want people to know how I feel about you...not that I need to parade you like a trophy or anything...well okay maybe just a little."

Although in a way she did think of him as a prize, she wanted everyone to know that he was hers and off limits. But more than anything she wanted to be able to tell him and show him how she felt without having to hide behind a veil of secrecy. There would be an element of excitement if they did keep it quiet, but for Abby the thrill of it wouldn't outweigh the simple benefits of being able to kiss him or tell him she loved him whenever she wanted.

"I'm not sure how Vance will take it," Gibbs said turning his head so she was looking right into his crystal blue eyes only a breath away from hers. "But if that's what you want I'll go see him."

"We won't lose our jobs though right?"

"I can be pretty persuasive," he said arrogantly, teasing her lips apart agonisingly slow and taking her bottom lip between his.

Abby grinned and pulled back to look at him, trying to ignore the look of satisfaction on his face. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

While she hadn't wanted Jackson to feel like he had been forced out of his own home, now that it was just her and Gibbs, Abby decided it was time to make the most of it. She loved being held by him but was ready to take her time discovering every inch of him.

With a succession of drawn out kisses from her just below his ear Gibbs angled his head away, giving her better access. Instinctively she brought her hand up from his back, her fingers beginning to play with the short hair on the back of his neck. "So this afternoon was kinda rushed huh?"

"Whose fault was that?" he sniggered, his eyes drifting closed as her attention to his neck continued.

"Yours, for getting me so turned on. I couldn't think straight."

"Can't have that then, can we?" Scooting forward on the couch, he manoeuvred Abby along with him eventually pushing himself to his feet with her still in his arms.

"Been workin' out gunny?" she giggled, patting him playfully on the cheek. She knew he was strong; from the grip of his hands, to the toned muscles of his arms and the brute strength down the length of his long back. She had no doubt he could easily carry her weight, but she still delighted in teasing him, hoping he would show her just how powerful he was.

Gibbs carried her up the stairs and into their room, slamming the door shut with his foot. "Gonna pay for that one Abbs," he said seriously, his gaze predatory.

Abby felt a tremor go through her at his words and when he kneeled on the bed to place her in the centre she held onto his face with her hands, drawing his mouth to hers in an all-consuming kiss. When they made love for the second time their earlier frantic need was replaced with deep desire to surrender and prolong the connection between them. Every touch, taste and sensation reinforced their already heightened sense of each other as they took their time removing clothes and exploring every part of one another's body. This time Abby didn't remain silent, every moan and whimper escaping unhindered from between her parted lips. Gibbs spent what felt like forever to her, caressing and teasing her most sensitive areas and encouraging her to not hold back.

With his body covering hers Gibbs drove her closer to completion with every forceful plunge of his hips against hers. Abby clung to him, her legs wrapped securely around his waist as he groaned out her name with each thrust, their bodies moving slowly in sync then becoming faster as the pressure built. Neither of them paid attention to the bed as it bumped repetitively against the wall or the way the pillows and sheets became dishevelled and moved closer to the floor. All they could think about was giving in to the undeniable pleasure that surged through them as Abby screamed out "Jethro".

That lone word was enough to make Gibbs forget about everything but the feel of her heated body pulsing around him, and with the deep cry torn from her throat he followed her into oblivion.

Their legs had become tangled in what remained of the bed covers and Gibbs shook himself free of them, rolling off her and pulling her back into his embrace. The rapid rise and fall of their chests maintained the intimate contact between them as her breasts rubbed gently against his side with each breath.

"Wondered when you were gonna start calling me by my name," he finally spoke, his hand stroking over her hair.

"Gibbs is your name," she protested sleepily, her face nuzzling into his neck. "I've called you that for a long time. Take me some time to get used to calling you Jethro."

"If this is the only way to get you used saying it, think I might be able to help out."

Abby shifted up higher onto his chest, her leg aligning itself in-between his, her hand stroking down over his stomach. "Good, 'coz your services are definitely required, can't do it without you."

"Can't do it without you anymore either Abbs."

Smiling at his words she let sleep claim her, understanding that he wasn't just talking about her becoming more acquainted with his name. This was a new chapter in their lives, one that they would go through together, no matter what hurdles they encountered along the way.

The End


End file.
